I'm going to need your arm
by PerlogAnnwyl
Summary: While breaking out of yet another prison, Rocket Raccoon steal a certain Terran ex-assassin's metal arm. This event leads to Peter Quill meeting childhood hero Captain America. It also gives Team Star a way home back to Earth. One-Shot. This is unlikely to happen in the films.


**AN: Inspired by a text to my cousin about Rocket stealing Bucky's arm.**

I'm going to need your arm

"Also Quill, I'm going to need that guy's arm," Rocket finished, as the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy plotted another escape out of yet another inter-galactic jail.

Peter took one look at the guy Rocket was indicating at. The cybernetic talking raccoon's prize was a seriously shiny metal arm, that looked like it was layers of metal upon metal. The guy it belonged to looked quite-honestly massive, and while Peter knew he was quite well-built, there was no way in hell he'd win against that guy. Either way, the guy wasn't alone. There was a blonde guy and a dark skinned guy chatting to him.

"First of all, no Rocket, remember the thing about not stealing peoples prosthetics? It's not funny. Secondly, that guy looks like he could rip us to shreds. Thirdly, he's not alone, he's with another two guys that will definitely rip us to pieces," Peter explained annoyed.

"I could take him," Drax boasted. His red scar like tattoos seemed to ripple over his muscles.

"…And the last time you said that, you were almost killed," Gamora pointed out. Unlike the rest of her friends, the ex-assasin and only female Guardian of the Galaxy was eating the prison food.

"You're no fun, Quill," Rocket shrugged, "Fine just get the key-slip from that guard. So is plan-escape-birdy-jump-whatever a go?"

"I am Groot," Groot answered. The tree-like creature was now fully grown back into the size he had been prior to being blown apart.

"I'll take that as yes then," Rocket shrugged.

Soon the plan was in action and the Guardians were all running though the chaos to find what they needed. Peter very quickly tackled a guard, kneeing him in the chest. He knocked him out with a punch to the head. He ripped the keycard from a tie on the guard's trousers, which sponsored the Yensid space amusement park.

Peter realised he'd soon need to get his stuff, and the other's stuff too. Especially his beloved Walkman. He ran through the chaos to the guard room. The door was open, he smiled for miracles. When he was in there, there were two guys already going through, looking for their stuff.

He very quickly grabbed, among some other fun-looking stuff, his helmet, his red long-coat and Walkman. Groot and Rocket new shiny plasma gun, Drax's knife and Gamora's sword.

He was dressing himself in his own stuff, when he heard the two guys behind him yell in glee about something. They'd found they're stuff.

He turned to spy on their goods.

Among their stuff, Peter spotted a one-armed jacket, a pair of red goggles, a knife, a terran sniper's gun, a blue battle suit with a star on it, a pair of wings and… holy space god was that Captain America's shield! He imagined the bounty he'd get for that. Then he felt slightly guilty, because that was Captain America's shield, and it was Terran. It was a piece of his home. Then he remembered it must be a replica, because Captain America was dead. It must belong to one of these guys, they must have visited earth on their travels.

He then looked at the two guys, and he recognised them. One oddly more than the other, but they had been with the arm guy, which completely dissuaded him from stealing the Shield. The one guy was a thick set, kind-looking, blonde guy, with blue eyes, pale skin, and thick lips. He was putting on the blue battle-suit. He reminded Peter of someone but he couldn't quite place him. The other was not as recognisable. He had dark skin, cropped short black hair, and a moustache. His eyes were brown and he was putting on the wing things, which Peter couldn't see how they'd work, and the goggles.

"Nice shield," Peter told the two guys.

"Thanks, It's been with me through a lot," the familiar guy told him.

"There was a guy on my home planet, Terra, he used to have a really similar shield. I thought it might have been his, but he was a war hero, who died 70 years ago. It was lost with him. His name was Captain America," Peter told the familiar blonde guy.

Both guys looked at one another. The dark-skinned one started to giggle.

"That's me. I'm Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America," the blonde guy put his hand out.

"No, this guy died 70 years ago. There's no way you could be him," Peter told the blonde guy.

"I crashed a HYDRA aeroplane into the Atlantic ocean, at the end of World War 2. My Super-Soldier DNA saved my life by freezing me alive. I woke up four years ago, and I hadn't aged a minute," Steve told him.

"How is that possible?" Peter asked, believing the guy. Now Peter thought about it, he looked exactly like Captain America. Inside he felt a bit star-struck, this was Captain America after all. He'd collected vintage comics and trading cards as a kid. He shook his hand.

"My question is how you don't know this, if you are human as you say?" Steve answered back.

"I was abducted by a rouge group of bounty-hunters as a kid, in the seventies" Peter answered.

"Huh," the black guy looked at him, "Now I've heard everything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Peter smiled at him, extending a hand. The black guy shook it wearily.

"I didn't offer. My name is Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon," Sam explained.

"Hence the wings…" Peter stared at the contraption.

"And you are?" Captain America asked, hoisting the shield on his back.

"Star-Lord," Peter answered seriously. Both men looked nonplussed.

"I'm guessing that is not your real name, is it son?" Captain America asked.

Peter looked at the guy. There was no way in hell the other guy was that much older than him, biologically.

"I'm Peter Quill. I'm getting my friends stuff. They call us Guardians of the Galaxy," Peter explained.

"Like Space-Avengers?" Falcon asked.

"What's Avengers?" Peter retorted. Then he remembered the metal arm guy. "Who was that metal arm guy? Is he an Avenger?"

"The metal arm guy is-" Steve began, before he was cut off by an ungodly like scream. Worried it was one of his team, Peter grabbed his stuff. However the blonde guy was faster, running out, yelling, "BUCKY!"

"Bucky?" Peter asked aloud.

"He's the metal arm guy. He is one of cap's oldest friends. His name is Bucky Barnes. I'm sorry, I have to go," Sam explained, leaving the room.

"Bucky Barnes, as in James Barnes? The sergeant? Isn't he dead too?" Peter asked no one. Then he realised, "Oh no! The arm! ROCKET!"

He sprinted out onto the main ship, knocking people out with Rocket's gun as he passed. He sprinted into the main room. Rocket and the rest of the guardians were on one side, with a suspiciously familiar metal arm. While Falcon, Captain America, and supposed Bucky Barnes were on another side. Barnes was a dark haired guy, with pale skin, and eerily blue eyes. Looking at him, he definitely looked like the sniper/ friend from the Cap comics. There was something a bit scary about him, but Peter ignored that. He also looked, more-importantly, extremely pissed off.

"Give me back my arm, you talking weasel!" Barnes yelled, furious. He looked like he was about to kill Rocket, and honestly Peter wouldn't be surprised if he did. Even with Sparks flying out of his shoulder, Rocket would be dead in seconds. Captain America raised his shield menacingly.

"Quill! Come on! But gee, isn't this guy hilarious!" Rocket laughed. Captain Rogers grabbed Barnes before he ripped Rocket to shreds.

"Rocket, return the man's arm. NOW!" Gamora yelled. She looked furious at the talking, kleptomaniac rodent.

"No! I can do what I like lady, and none of you are going to stop me," Rocket argued.

"Rocket, give the guy his arm. It's his, and he looks as sane as Drax, so give it back," Peter told the rebellious Raccoon. Drax glared at him.

"Why should I?" Rocket yelled.

"Because he need's it!" Falcon shouted.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"Because they're Terran's like me," Peter told Rocket.

"And…?" Rocket asked

"They're warriors, who will probably kill you," Peter told him.

"And…?" Rocket asked.

"If you don't give me my arm, squirrel, I will kill you," Barnes warned.

"Look Rocket, just give it back already," Peter told him. Changing tact, he used his leader voice, "NOW!"

"Fine, gee, none of you have a sense of humour," Rocket grumbled, kicking the arm to the extremely angry one-armed man. He attempted to reattach it with no luck.

"No sense of humour? You ripped my arm off! My friends and I are god knows where, in some prison. We were arrested for trespassing, because some lunatic German scientist blasted us here with some magic cube. Incidentally, by the same one who tortured me for 70 years!" Barnes shouted.

"Okay, I didn't want your whole life story," Rocket told him.

That however was the last straw for Barnes, as he knocked Rocket unconscious. Sam and Captain America pulled him back before he followed through with his threat.

"Well, that was inevitable," Gamora commented.

"I am Groot…" Groot sighed.

"What was that thing?" Steve asked.

"Rocket Raccoon, an illegal, foul-mouthed, foul-tempered, genetic experiment. Just don't tell him, he's a raccoon, he hates it. He is a member of my team," Peter sighed.

"This thing is yours, well… LEARN TO CONTROL IT!" Bucky shouted.

"Quill, maybe we should go," Drax suggested.

"No, wait, These guys, at least, the blonde one, and the one with the metal arm are war heroes on Terra. I think we should take them with us," Peter suggested.

The dark skinned guy raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not a hero…" Bucky whispered.

"Neither are we, really," Gamora admitted.

"Are you insane? After that thing attacked Bucky," Sam answered.

"Hey watch it! Rocket's not all bad. He's just a little crazy," Peter grinned.

"We can take you to Egief, I know a merchant there. He can fix your arm," Gamora told Bucky. He huffed. Steve Rogers let him go.

"Thank you… could you then take us back to Ea- Terra?" Steve asked.

"I am Groot…" Groot answered.

"Yes, we will," Peter promised. Even though Terra brought up sad memories, he was being asked by Captain America. That held a hit of weight in his mind.

"Uh… Why is it all that tree says is 'I am Groot'?" Falcon asked.

"It's all he can say, he was Rocket's so don't ask," Peter answered.

"I won't," Falcon promised.

Groot picked up the unconscious Raccoon, and carried him to the Milano. They all followed them to the orange ship.

"I apologise, I did not hear your names," Gamora told them, taking her sword from Peter.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers, on E- Terra I am also known as Captain America," Steve smiled at her shaking her hand.

"Sam Wilson, but on Earth or Terre, whatever it's called, some call me Falcon," Sam told her.

The brunette man remained quiet, until he noticed they were all looking at him. He looked around at them all.

He sighed, "I'm James Buchanan Barnes. However, Steve, Sam, Natasha and the rest of the Avengers call me Bucky. Except Howard Stark's son, Tony, he calls me Tin man, which I think is ironic," Bucky grumbled.

"Howard Stark as in the head of Stark Industries?" Peter asked.

"Yes, him. He was a friend. However, I killed him," Bucky admitted. Steve swallowed, hard.

"Ok..." Peter hissed. He was seriously beginning to doubt his plan.

"Your arm reminds me of a famous Terran assassin. You look like him actually," Gamora told them, "His name was the Winter Soldier. My 'sister' Nebula and I had a lot of respect for him."

"That was me," Bucky sighed. "I'm not proud of my time as an assassin."

"Neither am I," Gamora admitted. Bucky looked at her, she wasn't lying.

"I still use the name though for Avengers work, or when I'm covering that idiot's ass." He jerked a thumb at Steve, smiling slightly. Steve rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same.

"Someone has to keep you alert," he grinned.

"Alert? I have an easier time covering Romanova and Wilson than you," Bucky told him.

"I'm sorry, what is your names? I know that the other human is Peter Quill, or Star-Lord. Also, and sorry if I get this wrong, I'm guessing you are the Guardians of The Universe, but who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Gamora, I am ex-assassin and ex-'daughter' of Thanos," Gamora told him.

"I am Drax the 'Destroyer'. I'm a warrior. My family was killed by Thanos. We are not Guardians of the Universe, we are Guardians of the Galaxy," he hit his chest in pride.

"I am Groot," Groot told them.

"And that, over there is Rocket the Raccoon who does not want to be a Raccoon?" Steve surmised.

"Pretty much," Peter told them. They arrived at the Milano. "Here she is, the Milano. My home,"

"Your home is a spaceship?! Wait until the Avengers here about this!" Sam grinned.

"I have one question though, what or who is the Avengers? I'm sure there is a story there. Also how the hell do two World War Two soldiers end up in the 21st century? Also where did you get your wings, because they are COOL! Oh, I may have a few questions..." Peter grinned.

"It's fine. We have a few too," Steve grinned back. "Like how do you get abducted by aliens? What is Guardians of the Galaxy, how did that happen?"

"When did we discover aliens?" Bucky asked.

"Where did you get that sweet ride?" Sam asked.

By this point the other Guardians had got on board. In the distance chaos, guards could be heard running towards them.

"Seems like we have a long talk ahead. I'll set a track to Egief, and we'll start," Peter grinned at them. He ran on board, before sticking his head out again, "Oh, do you mind, if I play music."

"Not at all, have you got any Marvin Gaye?" Sam asked.

"Uh... Yeah actually River Deep, Mountain High," Peter told him.

"Not his best... I'll take it though," Sam admitted.

"Star-Lord, Peter, is it okay of we come on board? While usually our group likes to work with the authorities, right now, I think it's best if we make a haste exit from them," Steve asked.

"Sure Captain America... Steve, come aboard," Peter admittedly star struck.

"Oi Quill, can you and Captain Stars stop flirting, and get your ass in!" A very concious Rocket yelled. Then there was an explosion inside the ship, and Rocket groaned.

"What the-" Peter yelled as the four men ran aboard. The plane shut behind them, and Gamora piloted them out of the prison.

"Stupid Plasma gun," Rocket kicked the device.

"You put the trans molecular reactor in the wrong place, it should go in the barrel, attached the green wire, instead of in the handle attached to that green wire," Bucky told the talking rodent, who had stolen his arm minutes before.

Steve simply stared at him, wide eyed.

Rocket got up looking at Bucky curiously. He then ran up, and climbed up his jacket, looking him in the eyes. The ex-thief stared at the ex-assassin closely. He then grinned.

"Quill, I like this one. After we put the other two on Terra, can this one stay?" He asked Peter.

"I can't, sorry," Bucky told him, grinning. "I have to go back to Terra, else my girlfriend will beat me up. She's another ex-soviet assassin."

"Woah, your girlfriend sounds cool. She can join you, I'm sure Gamora would like a friend," Rocket told him. He climbed down

"Watch it Rocket, I will throw you into space!" Gamora warned him from the cockpit.

"Tell you what, let's see if we survive the trip to Earth first, then make plans later," Bucky grinned, "The name's Bucky by the way."

Bucky stuck out his hand

"Rocket," Rocket shook it.

Steve leaned close to Peter.

"Why do I feel like this is bad?" He asked.

"Considering this is Rocket making friends with a cyborg soldier ex-assassin, with a metal arm, I'd say this is bad," Peter told him.

"Oh great," Steve muttered.


End file.
